


Mad As A Hatter

by Aston (AstonT)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blurryface and Ty are kinda friends?, Implied Cannibalism, Mental Health Issues, Patrick is literally just happy and smiles a lot, Secrets, Tyler's sort of dark, like it isn't really explicit but...still, uh...probably not safe for people who are squeamish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, just as a thing: I'm not done with Remember Me As I'm Supposed To Be yet. <br/>But...I had an idea for something and it wouldn't fit in that story. It just wouldn't, no matter how I twisted it. <br/>And well....I don't know how in depth I'll go into it with the story, either, seeing as I'm using a family computer instead of a personal laptop where I can just curl up in my room and write without someone able to read over my shoulder. <br/>That being said, there is a chance that there will be some gore in this. Probably not, but the chance is still there. <br/>Also, this is another High School AU. <br/>Sorry. But I really like those.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, just as a thing: I'm not done with Remember Me As I'm Supposed To Be yet.   
> But...I had an idea for something and it wouldn't fit in that story. It just wouldn't, no matter how I twisted it.   
> And well....I don't know how in depth I'll go into it with the story, either, seeing as I'm using a family computer instead of a personal laptop where I can just curl up in my room and write without someone able to read over my shoulder.   
> That being said, there is a chance that there will be some gore in this. Probably not, but the chance is still there.   
> Also, this is another High School AU.   
> Sorry. But I really like those.

To say that Tyler was wary of going into the local high school was an understatement.

It wasn't really that he was nervous, it was more that he only knew one person and he didn't know how anyone else would react to even a fake persona.

He was watching the scenery fly by from inside a car as these thoughts came through, tuning out the rambling that Jenna was managing to keep going despite the early hour.

"Honestly, Tyler,"

Tyler glanced over to her at this, blinking in response. "What?"

Jenna threw him an easy grin. "I just said I doubt you need to worry about being the weird kid. Even with your....oddities,"

Oddities being that he was completely unhinged, Tyler mused with an easy grin.

"Just...don't bring your own food for lunch," Jenna warned him. "We don't need that, and I still get a bit squeamish watching you eat."

Tyler laughed at her. "Yeah, alright," he remarked.

And just like that, Jenna went back to rambling, Tyler half paying attention to her words as his eyes drifted back to the window.

As soon as they were parked in the student lot, Tyler heaved a sigh.

But he didn't have time to do much more before Jenna was dragging him after her towards the school building.

"Seriously, Jenna?" Tyler complained once he'd been released from her grasp.

He ignored the stares he was getting in order to rub at his shoulder, throwing a deadly scowl to the blond girl who was smiling happily at him.

"Guys, this is Tyler," she said simply.

Tyler glanced at the group of people standing around with them before he looked away again, giving a half wave to them.

Jenna frowned at him, but didn't complain about it. "Sorry. He's kinda...nervous, I guess."

"We all get like that,"

Tyler threw a look at the person who spoke - tall, brunette with bright blue-grey eyes and a kind smile.

And just like that, he got a name.

"Sorry, I'm Dallon. Just....don't worry too much. None of us bite,"

Jenna laughed faintly. "I doubt he's worried about any of you biting him,"

Tyler threw another dark look to Jenna. "Could you please not make jokes?" he asked, tone half worried, half warning.

Jenna held her hands up, then proceeded to go through with more introductions.

Not even a minute later, someone else came running up, brightly colored hair sticking up messily every which way. "Sorry, I know I said I'd get here early. What'd I miss?"

"And that's Josh," Dallon offered with a laugh. "Josh, this is Tyler. He's just starting here,"

Josh nodded in understanding, throwing an easy smile to Tyler.

It didn't take long for Tyler to hit a block and get uncomfortable, throwing a look to Jenna.

She caught it and sighed. "What?"

Tyler shook his head.

"Fine, fine. Text it to me, then. Just stop looking so damned uncomfortable,"

Tyler rolled his eyes, but did as she'd asked. It seemed to be one of those things that came with having Jenna as a friend - you didn't get much privacy but she understood if you didn't feel like talking. It was something he was grateful for.

While he was typing, Josh spoke. "So, Tyler. Tell us something interesting about yourself,"

Tyler paused in his typing to glance up at honey-brown eyes before he threw a panicked look at Jenna and went back to typing.

And he could tell when she spoke she wasn't happy with him shutting down. "He likes to experiment with cooking," she offered.

"Cool! You should totally come to our little group's potluck around Halloween!" Patrick said happily. "It's always nice to have something new,"

Tyler bit his lip to keep from laughing but he glanced up with amused eyes. "I'll be sure to do that,"

Jenna stared at him in shock. "Please don't do your normal. I'm begging you, please don't."

"I'll leave it up to everyone else," Tyler promised as he pocketed his phone.

* * *

"So, Tyler, right?"

Tyler hummed, glancing over to see Patrick sitting beside him in Maths not long after that.

Patrick gave him an easy smile as he spoke. "Why'd Jenna seem so panicked about your cooking,"

"Not exactly her taste," Tyler offered with a shrug. "She's had my cooking before. Was fine for the most part, up until she asked for the recipe. I think she might have been allergic to something in it,"

 **Yeah, that's a lie.** To say Blurry's voice in his mind surprised him was an understatement, but he'd long since befriended the darkest side of his thoughts, so it didn't bother him as much as it once did.

Patrick was nodding, though, and then he was speaking. "Well, I'm leaving it your choice, but I'll get you a list of stuff that everyone is allergic to so that doesn't happen,"

* * *

Come lunch, Tyler seemed less than amused. 

He joined them with a lunchbox and Jenna gave him a horrified look. "I thought I told you to get food here!"

"After I was in your car on the way here, you did," Tyler told her. "It's just today, calm down."

He knew most of her aversion was that she couldn't make her normal jokes, but he had to admit he wasn't entirely sure about having his own food around the rest of the group.

Still, by the time most of them arrived, he was already eating.

Jenna was carefully avoiding watching him, her eyes focused on her tray or a spot over Tyler's shoulder.

"Well, that definitely looks better than school food," Josh remarked as he joined the group outside at their table.

Tyler threw a look up at him before giving an easy smile. "Probably tastes better than school food, too,"

"Oh, trust me, your food tastes loads better than school food," Jenna offered.

Tyler gave her a teasing grin, holding a fork-full of food to her.

"Get that away from me," Jenna deadpanned. "I know what you put in that, quit it,"

Tyler laughed, nodding and going back to his own food instead of teasing her.

"Anything good in it?" Josh asked curiously as he watched the two interact, starting his own lunch.

Tyler froze for a moment, eyes locking on Jenna's.

Jenna gave him a calm smile before she spoke. "Nothing of importance. I'm just....slightly allergic," she offered.

"I didn't know you had any allergies," one of the other girls - Debby - offered.

"Trust me, I didn't either, until I ate something Tyler made,"

Tyler set his fork down and looked away, ignoring the conversations going on around him. He wasn't sure why he was so worried, it's not like anyone would actually catch on unless he slipped up. Jenna wouldn't rat him out.

"Can I try some?"

Josh's soft request made his blood run cold. _That's what I'm worried about,_ he mused. He threw a look at Jenna, but she threw back a helpless shrug.

Tyler gave Josh a doubtful look before he sighed. _Alright, there's no way he'll ask, no way he'll_ know, _it's fine,_ he thought before he pushed the tubberware bowl of pasta towards the blue-haired boy.

Josh gave it a doubtful glance before he took his fork and got a bit, pushing the bowl back towards Tyler.

Jenna wasn't watching them anymore, Tyler noticed. But most of his attention was on the hum that Josh gave as he ate.

"Not bad," he offered. "Probably better when it's freshly made, though."

Tyler gave a nod, relaxing slightly. "Yeah, a bit,"

"Fresh ingredients?" Josh asked curiously, going back to his own lunch.

Tyler huffed, but agreed.

* * *

"Hey, you made it through the day," Jenna told him at the end of their last class. 

Tyler threw a look to her from where he was gathering his things. "Yeah, I did."

Josh met them on the way out.

Jenna gave Tyler a knowing smile when the brunette closed down a bit more before she spoke. "Hey, Josh, you should totally come with us to Ty's place, have dinner,"

"Really?" Josh asked, slightly surprised.

Jenna gave Tyler a look when he said nothing.

Tyler sighed before he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, totally. Just....stay out of the kitchen while I'm cooking, alright?"

"Sure," Josh replied easily.

* * *

Once they got to Tyler's place - a small one bedroom house a bit down the road from Jenna and her family - Josh went to look around. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Jenna?" Tyler hissed at her, pulling her with him into the kitchen.

Jenna gave an easy smile. "Just trust me, Tyler." she said calmly. "I think you two will get along just fine,"

Tyler still didn't seem happy about it, but he said nothing more, instead disappearing to toss his bookbag onto his bed.

When he got back, Josh was sitting with Jenna in the kitchen.

"Nice place," Josh offered with a wry grin. "Sorry for just wandering around,"

Tyler shrugged. "It's fine,"

* * *

And when Tyler decided it was time to start cooking, Jenna hesitated. "Do you want us to stay to keep you company?" she asked hesitantly. 

"Stay if you want," Tyler said dismissively as he gathered ingredients.

Josh watched Tyler move about the kitchen uncertainly.

Jenna seemed content, though, because she immediately started talking. "Anything new?"

Tyler hummed softly before he spoke. "You mean ingredients or...?"

"Oh, gross." Jenna complained as Tyler laughed easily. "You know what I mean, asshole!"

Tyler threw a grin over at her. "Nothing new. I've finally gotten my keyboard unpacked, though."

"Good," Jenna said happily.

"Wait...you write music?" Josh asked.

Tyler shrugged. "Sometimes. Usually just something to do when I can't sleep," he offered.

Jenna didn't seem happy about the amount of blood that got on the countertops while Tyler was preparing food. "Could you maybe try not to make such a mess?"

"Would you like to mess with this?" Tyler responded simply.

Jenna huffed. "Ty, you'll stain your counters," she pointed out.

Josh laughed easily, getting up and grabbing some paper towels, moving to clean the blood up. "No big deal, see?"

Tyler gave him a strange look after he had the food in the oven. Then he grinned and glanced over at Jenna. "You're right. I'll get along with him just fine," he commented teasingly. "He doesn't get freaked out at the sight of blood."

Jenna huffed. 

* * *

Dinner was an eventful thing, full of a lot of jokes and laughter. 

"Seriously, though." Josh said once he was finished eating. "That was amazing. What sort of meat...?"

Tyler threw a look at Jenna.

Jenna bit her lip, catching Tyler's nod. "I'll fill you in a little about Tyler when I drive you home," she told Josh. "But...secrets,"

Josh gave her a strange look before looking at Tyler, who was up gathering dishes to wash, carefully avoiding eye contact. He looked over at the left over food - not much was left, since Tyler had only made enough for the three of them to have for dinner - before his eyes darkened. "Wait a second. Tyler? Why didn't you want me in here while you were cooking?"

Tyler chuckled lowly. "I wouldn't tread there if I were you," he warned as he started cleaning the dishes.

Jenna sighed. "Alright, Josh. Come on, time to go,"

Josh didn't argue, Tyler noticed.

Jenna paused and sighed. "I'll tell you how it goes," she promised. "If it goes poorly...well....I guess you'll know, won't you?"

"Be safe," Tyler told her calmly.

The answer was the front door closing and Jenna and Josh leaving in a blur of headlights.

* * *

Jenna never did get back to him about it.

Once he was ready for bed, he got a call from an unknown number. He hesitated before he answered it.

" _Hi? Tyler? Sorry, it's Josh."_

Tyler deflated, putting his phone on speaker and laying it beside him. "How can I help you?"

Josh's warm laughter echoed through the line. " _Just calling so you know I didn't freak out,"_ he offered. " _I'll admit it surprised me but..."_

Tyler smiled faintly at this. 

* * *

The two talked for a while before Tyler drifted off to the sound of Josh telling him a story about something that happened last year with the group. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler was definitely not in the best mood leaving the house with a hoodie on.

Jenna gave him an amused look as he climbed in her car. "Rough night's sleep?"

"Just drive," Tyler said with a groan.

* * *

 

Once they got to school and had joined the rest of the group, Tyler placed his bookbag against the wall and pulled his hoodie off.

Josh's eyes immediately fixed themselves on the splatter of dried blood on Tyler's shirt. "Uh...what happened to you?"

Tyler hummed as he set his hoodie aside before glancing down and scowling.

Jenna followed this and bit her lip, looking torn between wanting to laugh and being worried. "Did you manage to injure yourself or...?" she trailed off.

Tyler gave an empty smile and shook his head. "Breakfast was a bit of a mess to make this morning since I was in a rush...." he mumbled, looking away from Jenna.

"Alright, good," Jenna said, her tone less worried now.

* * *

The bell dismissing everyone to their first hour startled Tyler a bit, but the brunette simply pulled his hoodie back on and grabbed his bag before disappearing. 

"I get the feeling he's gonna be a bit...off for a while?" Josh asked, looking to Jenna as everyone else headed out.

Jenna nodded. "You're the first besides me that he's known that found out," she offered. "He's just...scared."

Then suddenly, Josh stopped walking. "I just thought....his lunch yesterday?"

Jenna glanced at him before laughing and nodding.

"Oh..."

* * *

"You disappeared quickly," Patrick told Tyler as he joined him in class.

Tyler gave him a wary look before he relaxed and nodded. "Sorry. Rough night, long morning."

"Yeah, the stain that your shirt will have soon shows me that much,"

Tyler hummed softly in response.

Patrick was quiet for a while before he spoke again, voice soft. "So, Josh told me that him and Jenna had dinner over at your place," he offered. "He seemed rather impressed,"

Tyler choked on his next breath following this statement before he threw a bewildered look over at Patrick. "Are you kidding me?"

Patrick shook his head with a small smile.

This got a faintly amused smile from Tyler as well.

* * *

By the time lunch got there, Tyler seemed a bit better. 

He was scowling at the food on his tray as he joined the rest of the group.

Jenna watched him in amusement as he sat down across from her.

Tyler met her gaze before he shrugged and started eating only to make a face and push his tray away.

This got a bit of laughter from everyone else - Josh and Jenna a bit more amused than the others.

"C'mon, Tyler, I know it's not your taste but you need to eat _something_." Josh said happily.

Tyler gave him a dark look. "Tread carefully," he warned, going back to scowling at his tray of food.

Jenna laughed again. "Oh, c'mon," she remarked.

Tyler didn't look up at her, but he didn't make any move to eat anything else either.

After a long moment, Jenna spoke again. "If you finish everything on your tray without complaining, I'll take you hunting this evening," she offered.

Tyler's eyes snapped up to meet hers. "Really? You usually hate doing that,"

Josh coughed, choking on his drink slightly as he shot a look to the two.

Jenna shrugged. "I'll deal. Bring some music and stay in the car until you need some help."

Tyler's expression changed from his grimace to a small smile, and he nodded. "Alright, deal," he said happily.

Jenna rolled her eyes, but Tyler ate so she didn't complain.

* * *

"Are you really going to take him hunting?" Josh asked curiously when Tyler took his tray towards the end of lunch. 

Jenna gave him a kind smile. "I'm the reason he ever gets to go get fresh supplies," she offered. "Even if it's just going to the grocery store for herbs and seasonings and stuff. He won't do it alone. Well, I suppose he could, but I'd be too worried,"

Josh didn't have to ask what she was worried about. He knew that for what Tyler ate, it required some attention to detail to not get caught murdering people.

When Tyler came back, Josh took a moment to examine him. "How the hell do you even manage hunting?"

Tyler bristled a bit at this, but he knew what Josh was referring to - he might be slightly taller than the blue haired boy, but he didn't have a lot of muscle. "I manage just fine, thanks. Sure, dead weight is a bitch, but it's _so_ worth it."

He was suddenly glad when he noticed everyone else was interested in their conversation that no hints had been dropped - Josh was helping cover for him.

"Besides, if it gets to where he can't handle the weight anymore, that's why I'm there," Jenna offered. "After all, it's better to have help than to wind up ruining the meat by dropping it numerous times,"

Tyler's phone went off then and he gave Jenna a warning look as he pulled it out.

After he'd had time to answer, Jenna spoke. "So...?"

"Just Zack," Tyler told her. "Family dinner on Sunday,"

Jenna nodded in understanding. "I'll come help cook something for you to take with you," she told him calmly.

* * *

"So, his family..." Josh started as he walked with Jenna at the end of the day out to the lot since Tyler was being slower. 

Jenna gave a faint smile. "They're really nice. But he wanted to get out and live on his own, be more self sufficient." she remarked. "He's the only one like him in the family, and they don't know, but even if they did, I'm sure they'd still love him to death,"

This got a nod.

Tyler joined them at Jenna's car not long after, smiling happily at them. "Ready?"

"Calm down, we still have to stop by your place so you can drop your stuff off and put plastic down in the trunk - I don't want blood in my car again, Tyler!" Jenna told him. "You have to get changed, I need to stop by my house to get changed as well, and we have to drop Josh off,"

"Or he could just come with us," Tyler told her. "More help means less issues,"

Josh looked a bit startled, but Jenna gave a kind smile in response to Tyler's excited words.

"What do you think, Josh? Would you be completely freaked? Or would you want to come with us, if only to laugh at Tyler as he struggles?" Jenna asked calmly.

Josh hesitated before he shrugged. "Sure, why not? I'm sure he could use some more help,"

"Then let's go. We have a lot of stops to make before heading out of town. Tell your parents you're staying with Tyler, trust me you'll want to. Bring a clean change of clothes and stuff,"

* * *

"Mom!" Josh called out as the three entered his house. 

Mrs. Dun moved to where she could see her son from where she had been in the living room. "Josh?"

Josh grinned at her, quickly introducing Tyler and Jenna to her. "I'm gonna ride with them to the mall, alright? Jenna wants a guy's opinion on stuff for Ty," he told her, sticking to the lie that Jenna had told him that they always used when she took Tyler hunting, since they did tend to stop at the mall to get something anyways.

Once Josh had gotten the okay to go, and to stay with Tyler, he disappeared to get changed and throw a couple changes of clothes in his bookbag, pausing only to grab his toothbrush, before he rejoined them.

"It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Dun," Tyler told her softly as they stood up to get ready, a shy smile showing on his face.

* * *

Once they were on the way out of town, Josh spoke. "So, Ty, tell me..."

Tyler glanced back at him curiously before he smiled, knowing what Josh was wanting to know. "We're stopping at the mall first. We'll pick a random store and get something from it before heading out - probably clothes since that's what Jenna told you to tell your mom," he told him. "And you don't need to worry about what I'm doing,"

"He always chooses carefully. In fact, he's done enough research that he knows exactly who would be missed and searched for and who would be the talk of the town for a day before being forgotten," Jenna told him softly.

Tyler hummed, putting one of the mix CDs that Jenna kept in the car in and turning it so he could hear it before flipping through songs.

"That's the one with one of yours," Jenna told him absently.

Tyler pulled his hand away from the radio like he'd been shocked.

* * *

Their time at the mall was short but eventful. Josh got a good taste of how they acted on days like this, and it was strange but very welcomed. 

Once they left the mall, though, he saw a change in Tyler. Instead of the lighthearted joking and smiles, his eyes became twinged with darkness.

He was out of the car before Jenna had parked.

Josh looked around from his place in the backseat - it looked like a small park, but it was completely covered by trees. Tyler had completely disappeared, a bookbag on his shoulders - worn ragged and patched up, but still in working condition.

"And now we wait," Jenna told him. "So tell me, how do you feel?"

He knew why she was asking. She wanted to make sure he wasn't feeling upset by what he knew was about to happen. He shrugged. "Like you guys are completely insane, but....it's a nice change,"

Jenna gave him an easy smile and nodded.

* * *

Tyler made it was back about ten minutes after they settled down into an easy conversation. 

Jenna noticed and got out immediately, watching him.

Tyler nodded in acknowledgement, but he didn't seem to be struggling much.

* * *

This was a pattern that carried on for a couple more bodies before Tyler started looking tired and Jenna called it a night. 

It was after dark when they pulled into Tyler's house.

"So, what now?" Josh asked curiously.

Jenna gave him an easy smile. "Hope you're good with blood," she told him as she got out, following Tyler into the house with their bags.

Tyler came back and handed Josh a handful of grocery bags - plastic, but with three stacked within one - and opened Jenna's trunk.

* * *

Tyler was calm about the entire thing, and Josh kept his panic down until they were inside. 

"How do you not get caught by your neighbors?"

"They know I go to a slaughterhouse to get my meat fresh, so they know I cut and divide it up at the car to make it easier to carry in." Tyler responded calmly. "Set them on the counter,"

And with that, he disappeared, coming back with freezer bags - large ziplock bags, Josh noted as he watched Tyler get to work.

"Best not to watch, actually," Jenna advised him calmly.

But Josh didn't look away as he watched Tyler work - skin torn off and placed in a seperate freezer bag to be thrown out according to what was written on it in sharpie, then the actual muscle and meat torn apart and placed in bags.

It _should_ be absolutely disgusting, since he knew it was human meat that Tyler was doing this to, but he found it oddly fascinating

Jenna watched him carefully. Josh could see her eyes on him out of the corner of his eye. After a moment, she laughed. "Oh, Tyler...you're creating a monster out of kind-hearted Joshua Dun,"

Tyler threw a look over his shoulder before he grinned. "Good," he remarked. "Get some gloves, Josh."

Josh hesitated before he stood, getting a pair of plastic gloves - like the ones they use in hospitals, he noted - out of the drawer that he'd seen Tyler get a pair from earlier. He put them on before moving to stand with Tyler uncertainly.

"How much do you know about the organs in the human body, Josh?"

Tyler's voice was soft, but it was edged with something - anxiety, maybe.

Josh shrugged. "I know where they're located, roughly what they look like, thanks to human anatomy,"

Tyler gave an easy smile in response. "Seperate them, then. Just lay them out on the grocery bags."

Jenna watched, morbid curiosity coursing through her, as Josh started doing exactly that.

After a moment, she spoke. "Anything good this time?"

Tyler laughed faintly. "Definitely." he responded.

* * *

An hour later and things were cleaned up. 

Josh had washed the counters down with bleach afterwards, while Tyler was stowing everything away and discarding everything he didn't need.

"I'll be back," Jenna told them, leaving with the garbage bags from the house.

Tyler frowned at some of the dried blood on his wrists, but he immediately went to the sink to scrub his hands and forearms to get rid of the traces. "You might want to get a shower," Tyler told Josh. "Put your dirty clothes outside the door when you get in, I'll throw them in to wash with mine and Jenna's."

Josh nodded, leaving to do just that.

Tyler finished the cleaning job quickly before going to make sure he had Josh's bloodied clothes.

* * *

Jenna got back just as Josh rejoined Tyler in the living room. 

Tyler gave her an easy smile. "If you want a shower, then give it a minute and go get one, alright?" he said calmly. "Did we ruin your car?"

Jenna shook her head. "Not a drop besides on the plastic. I'm impressed, Tyler. That's a first,"

Tyler shrugged. "I wasn't in a frenzy this time," he pointed out, smile teasing.

This got a bit of laughter from the blond. "Fair enough," she remarked, disappearing to get a shower.

* * *

Jenna seemed content after she joined them again. 

Tyler went to get his own shower, coming back in basketball shorts and a t-shirt instead of his usual black skinny jeans.

"Alright, so we do have school in the morning," Jenna remarked to the two.

Tyler waved her off.

Jenna didn't say anything about it, though.

* * *

Come morning, Josh was a bit disoriented. 

"Oh, good morning," Jenna remarked from her perch on one of the ratty beanbag chairs in the living room. "You're the last to wake up. Tyler's made breakfast already. There's cereal if you don't think you can stomach his food this early."

Josh hummed, pushing himself up and going about getting ready.

Tyler joined Jenna in the living room when Josh had disappeared, holding a plate.

Josh came through a couple minutes later dressed and more or less awake. He hesitated at the kitchen, though.

"Get whatever you think you'll be able to stomach," Tyler told him without looking back.

When the blue haired male joined them, he had a bowl of cereal in hand, but it didn't escape anyone's notice that he'd got a piece of sausage that Tyler had made that morning.

Tyler gave him an amused smile. "First person I've ever met to eat sausage with cereal," he remarked.

Josh didn't respond.

* * *

When they joined the group, Patrick gave them an amused smile. "All three of you look exhausted,"

"I'm sorry, have you ever had to scrub blood out of clothes and tile?" Tyler asked, tone amused.

"Thankfully no," Patrick responded.

Dallon gave an amused grin as well. "Looks like you didn't get blood all over you today," he told Tyler.

"I had my fair share yesterday, thanks,"

* * *

Lunch came around and Josh seemed less amused than he had yesterday. 

Tyler didn't complain as he ate, but he didn't seem happy either.

"That level of scowl is something I've never seen in regard to school food before,"

Tyler glanced up to see Brendon standing there.

He'd met him once, but he'd never really said anything to him.

Tyler glanced up before he rolled his eyes. "You'll get used to seeing it, I'm sure,"

Brendon grinned at him, plopping down beside Dallon.

"Decide to join us?" Dallon asked in surprise.

"Ryan's locked himself away in the library to finish an essay,"

This got a nod from the taller of the two.

It didn't take long for them all to settle into an easy routine again, though.

And as soon as they did, Tyler relaxed, smiling faintly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I please start bringing my own lunch, at least once a week?" Tyler asked, looking at Jenna with a frown.

Jenna glanced up at him for a moment before she sighed. "I'd rather you didn't, it's a risk,"

Tyler watched her blankly for a long while.

"Alright, fine. Once a week only, though,"

Tyler brightened at this, giving her a happy smile.

* * *

And so, when Friday came around, Tyler was smiling happily as him and Jenna joined the group. 

"Someone's happy," Brendon commented when he caught sight of Tyler.

Tyler nodded easily at this, setting his bag against the wall.

Josh raised an eyebrow at him before his eyes shifted to Jenna. "What's going on?"

"He'll be bringing his own lunch on Fridays," Jenna offered, seeming less than happy about it.

Josh gave an amused grin at this. "I guess that _would_ make him happy. He hates the school food,"

"It's flavorless and gross," Tyler deadpanned, looking at Josh distrustfully. "I'm sure you'd agree,"

"Of course I agree, but I'm not the one who's bringing my own lunch once a week,"

Tyler hummed softly. "I'd offer to bring you something, but that just means I'll go through supplies so much faster,"

Josh nodded in agreement to that statement. "If I get desperate enough for food that tastes nice, I'll bring food from home as well,"

* * *

The day went by relatively slow, and by the time lunch got there, Tyler was ready to go home. 

"You look like you've had a long, shitty day," Jenna told him the second he sat down.

Tyler hummed in agreement, letting his head rest on the table for a moment.

Josh gave him a strange look as he joined the group.

After a moment, Tyler sighed and sat back up, dragging his lunch out and going about actually eating.

Jenna watched him for a moment before she spoke. "So, what can I do to make you feel better,"

Tyler glanced up at her for a moment before he shook his head. "I sort of just want the day to be over so I can go home." he admitted. "Too many people,"

Jenna paused what she was doing at that, eyes rested on Tyler worriedly. It was all there - every tic he had that showed he was feeling anxious was there. Just carefully subtle because he was around people he didn't know well enough to trust. She let her eyes track his movements, flickering over him as if trying to read how he was feeling.

And if anyone noticed, they said nothing.

Jenna sighed. "I'll drive you home after lunch," she told him, eyeing his left hand where it was twitching against his cheek.

Josh threw a look at the two, slightly curious. "Everything okay?"

Tyler nodded. But the way he only finished half his lunch before he pushed it away told Josh otherwise.

After a moment, Tyler looked at Josh. "You can have the rest if you want," he remarked absently before he got up and disappeared.

"He's definitely not alright," Josh commented, looking to Jenna worriedly.

Jenna shrugged. "Anxiety does that, you've seen him anxious before."

Josh gave an amused laugh - he _had_ seen Tyler get anxious before, but it was while they were separating meat and organs and skin. It wasn't like this, he wasn't completely out of function then. "It wasn't like this, though."

Jenna hummed in agreement, going back to her lunch.

Patrick watched them for a moment before he spoke. "So, what exactly is he anxious about?" he questioned.

"He doesn't do well with large groups if he's had a long day,"

* * *

Jenna ended up bringing the rest of Tyler's lunch with her when she walked out to her car to see the brunette already there. 

"Alright, let's get you home,"

Tyler nodded, taking the tubberware bowl from her and getting in the car.

* * *

"Think he'll feel better Monday?" Dallon asked when Jenna got back. 

Jenna hummed softly before she nodded. "Yeah. He'll spend time with his family over the weekend, then he'll come back Monday feeling a bit better than he did today," she offered. "Just don't question him about it. He'll tell you if he feels like it,"

And that was something the group already knew - not to question Tyler. He wasn't very open with anyone besides Jenna, and even though it did annoy the group sometimes, they knew that it wouldn't help to push.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend was a nice thing for Tyler.

He spent most of Sunday either spending time with his family or texting his friends.

In fact, he seemed much better going into school Monday.

No one said anything about Friday, which he was grateful for.

Josh grinned at him as he joined the group. "How was dinner with your family?"

"Considering everything, it could've gone worse," Tyler admitted. "I've missed them,"

* * *

Time flew by after that and before Tyler felt he was completely ready for it, Patrick was reminding him that the group's potluck was that coming weekend. 

Tyler was a bit panicked when he got to lunch.

"What's with you?" Brendon asked, seeming surprised.

Jenna joined them a moment later with a tray full of food and spoke. "I drove him home last period so he could see what he had that he could make for the potluck," she offered as she sat down.

Josh gave an amused smile. "Let me guess, he's low on supplies,"

Jenna nodded in agreement to this. "Meaning it's going to be another trip after school. Are you joining us?"

"Considering the state he's in, that might be best," Josh remarked, giving Tyler a doubtful look.

This got a few amused smiles, then Patrick spoke. "What does he even hunt?"

Jenna was quiet for a moment before she shook her head. "It changes every time. It depends on what he's in the mood for. He'll also go down to the slaughterhouse next town over and get fresh meat if he isn't feeling up to hunting," she offered.

This got a nod from Patrick.

Tyler chewed on his lip before he looked up at Jenna. "Alright, so....we definitely have to stop by the grocery store - I haven't been in about a month now so everything's gone or low," he told her.

"Boy, I'll be glad when you decide to learn to drive on your own," Jenna told him. "As much as I love seeing you get worked up about this, I don't like having to explain to my parents why I'm crashing at yours at least once a month."

Tyler threw her a lopsided grin, but it looked a bit more unhinged than the group was used to.

* * *

Needless to say, lunch was eventful. 

As soon as school ended, though, Tyler was quick to get outside.

He waited by Jenna's car for a while before the group joined him.

Patrick gave the brunette a faint smile when he greeted him.

Tyler returned the smile happily before his eyes went to Jenna and Josh.

Josh gave an amused laugh. "Calm down. You know this is going to be an all afternoon thing, and if you get too excited, you'll make a mess,"

Tyler nodded in understanding, but he didn't make any effort to calm himself.

Jenna groaned. "I swear to God, Tyler, if you ruin my car this time, I will end you."

Tyler threw her an easy grin.

They stayed for about five minutes just chatting before leaving to let everyone get changed.

Josh smiled at his mom as he disappeared to his room when they were at his home.

"Is he staying over again?"

Tyler gave her a kind smile and spoke. "If you don't mind? They invited me to the group's potluck this weekend and I asked for help getting supplies and figuring out what I was going to make..."

This got a nod out of her.

Josh joined them again not long after.

* * *

Once they were on the road, they decided they'd get the grocery shopping out of the way first. It didn't take more than thirty minutes in total. 

Putting everything away took longer, but as soon as it was done, they were on the road.

"I hope you're prepared to help, Josh," Jenna told the blue haired male. "Tyler's in a bit of a frenzy this time, and that's when things get messy."

Josh nodded in agreement. "Of course,"

Tyler hummed along to something that was playing through the speakers and Jenna rolled her eyes. "Put this in," she told him, handing him a blank CD.

Tyler gave it a distrustful look, but did as she asked.

As soon as he heard the sound of the music on the first track, he went red and glared at her. "Why?"

"I like them," Jenna responded.

Josh hummed softly. "What is this?"

Jenna laughed in response. "They're some of Ty's finished songs,"

"Oh?" Josh asked, grinning.

No response came, and Tyler ignored the conversation going on.

As soon as they were parked, he was out of the car.

Josh shared a look with Jenna as they got out of the car.

It took a little less than an hour for them to have finished.

Once they got to Tyler's, their routine calmed quite a bit to how it usually was.

Josh didn't wait to be asked to help before he grabbed a pair of gloves and settled in to help Tyler.

Meanwhile, Jenna was throwing out ideas of things to make for the group's potluck.

Tyler hummed, giving her answers every so often as he worked.

"Fuck," Tyler said suddenly, followed by the clatter of a knife on the countertop.

"You alright, Ty?" Jenna asked worriedly.

Tyler huffed, moving to the sink to discard his ruined glove and run water over his injured hand. "I'm alright," he mumbled.

Josh gave him a worried look before he continued to work.

Jenna nodded quietly when Tyler turned the water off. "Your hands are shaky," she remarked. "Sit down, calm down,"

Tyler went to argue, but Jenna just pulled him into a chair.

"Calm down,"

Josh finished quietly before giving Tyler another worried look.

Tyler didn't react, though.

Jenna got up and helped Josh put everything where it belonged. She paused before taking the trash bags to her car. "Keep an eye on him," she told Josh.

Josh nodded, joining Tyler at the table.

* * *

It took a while for them to all settle down that night. 

And nobody said anything when they came in looking exhausted the following morning.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit, I know. Sorry.  
> I've started watching Dexter, so that's been my main focus - trying to find a place to watch it that isn't annoying as hell.   
> At any rate, I hope you enjoy!

The potluck happened on Saturday at a small park at the edge of town.

Tyler seemed a bit shaky when Jenna and him arrived, simply putting the bowl of what he had brought down where Patrick told him to before he disappeared to take a seat somewhere away from the group.

Jenna made a quiet excuse for him as she put what she'd brought down on the table.

"He'll loosen up a bit soon," she promised.

Josh arrived a bit later than them and immediately dropped stuff off on the table before moving to sit with Tyler.

Brendon grinned when he saw this.

 "Don't even think about it," Jenna warned when she noticed. 

Tyler gave an amused smile to Josh before throwing a look to Jenna.

"So, did he stick with his usual?" Patrick asked curiously.

Jenna groaned in response. "He did," she offered, giving a weak smile. "Thankfully, it's a new recipe he's trying out but..."

This got a nod from Patrick.

* * *

It didn't take long for things to settle. 

Once they did, Patrick had a guitar out playing something Tyler didn't recognize, and the group broke down into chatter.

Josh smiled faintly in response. "It's nice, isn't it?"

Tyler nodded in agreement.

Jenna joined them about then, smiling happily at the two of them. "So, you ready Ty? This is the one thing you always said you'd never do,"

Tyler gave her a look. "You aren't helping," he pointed out. "I don't need another person feeding my anxiety, thanks,"

Jenna gave him a startled look. "What?"

Tyler froze for a moment before he gave a wry smile. "I thought I'd told you I stopped taking my medication?"

Josh raised an eyebrow at this. "What's going on?"

Jenna chewed on her lip before she spoke. "Nothing particularly bad." she promised. But her eyes stayed on Tyler doubtfully. "So.."

Tyler gave an amused smile before he shrugged. "It's more fun this way,"

This was all it took for Jenna to relax and them to move on.

* * *

It wasn't long after that that the group decided it was time to eat. 

Tyler seemed hesitant to move, so Jenna just made him a plate and handed it to him when she sat down with her own plate.

Josh gave an amused smile when he rejoined them as well.

It was quiet for a few moments, a small bit of conversation every now and again, everyone relatively close together while they ate. 

Then Patrick spoke up. "Definitely different," he remarked, looking at Tyler with a kind smile.

Tyler returned it shyly, his eyes immediately going back to his own food.

Jenna rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

Thankfully, no one asked him anything about what he brought. 

Tyler smiled faintly at Jenna when she gave him a searching look.

Of course, by the time everyone left, he was genuinely tired.

Jenna laughed faintly. "Get some rest, Ty," she said when she pulled up to his house. "You have tomorrow to be alone and recover. I'll see you Monday," she commented.

Tyler gave her a silent wave once he was out of the car - she just pulled away.


	6. Chapter 6

Coming in Monday morning, Tyler seemed pretty content.

Josh gave him a happy grin as he sat down with the rest of the group.

Patrick glanced up from his notebook before he smiled. "Oh, hi."

"What are you working on?" Tyler asked curiously.

Patrick tilted his head down for a moment before he shook his head. "Just a new song. It's a long process," he remarked with a shrug.

Tyler grinned. "Anything good?"

Pete laughed. "There's always something good when he's writing songs," he commented. "He just doesn't like to admit it,"

Jenna smiled faintly at this. "Well, you know we'd love to hear it when it's done, Patrick,"

Patrick nodded. "I know. Thanks," he said before going back to writing.

* * *

"Does that happen often?" Tyler asked softly as he walked with Jenna towards their classes. 

Jenna shook her head. "He usually doesn't share, and he definitely never works on something around the group unless he's wanting opinions when it's done,"

Tyler nodded in understanding.

* * *

Come lunch, Tyler had relaxed into how the rest of the group seemed to be.

Still, he was curious. Everyone else seemed to know what to expect from Patrick, but he didn't. Was it the deep, multiple meaning lyrics that Tyler himself wrote quite a bit? Or was it completely different?

But he didn't ask. He focused on his lunch and the quiet conversations going on around the table - Patrick was missing, but no one else seemed worried, so he didn't bother worrying either.

* * *

It took a week - Tyler kept track - for Patrick to finish his lyrics to where he was happy with them. 

The music was both easier and harder. It was a lot of trial and error, but it didn't take nearly as long. A day and a half to put it to music, and come Friday of the next week, Patrick had the song complete and ready to share with everyone.

Tyler glanced up at lunch when Patrick joined them all outside.

 Brendon glanced at the guitar before he grinned. "Ready to share, then?"

Patrick shrugged, then nodded in agreement.

Tyler threw a look to Jenna quietly before his attention returned to Patrick, who had settled on one of the other picnic tables outside, guitar across his lap.

"You're sure you guys want to hear this one?" Patrick asked warily.

Jenna laughed faintly. "Just play the song. You know we enjoy hearing anything you write,"

Tyler smiled slightly at this exchange. It was familiar, even though he'd never witnessed it before. He'd been in Patrick's shoes with Jenna though.

Patrick hesitated for a second longer before he nodded and started playing.

When his voice joined the actual playing, Tyler hummed quietly in surprise, getting a smile from Josh, who was sitting beside him and had heard. Patrick's voice was low, rich and meaningful in a way that Tyler hadn't expected to hear from him.

But what Tyler really noticed was the lyrics and the reactions everyone else had to them.

_"Anything you say can and will be held against you_

_So only say my name_

_It will be held against you."_

Tyler bit back a grin at this, noticing the fact that Brendon had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing, and that Pete was staring at Patrick in shock with an easy grin showing. 

_"If heaven's grief brings hell's reign_

_Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday._

_For just one yesterday._

_Oh, I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_

_Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday."_

Patrick glanced up from the chords then and gave an easy smile in response to the reactions his friends were showing before his gaze returned to the chords. 

_"Letting people down is my thing, baby_

_Find yourself a new gig_

_This town ain't big enough for two of us_

_I don't have the right name_

_or the right looks,_

_But I have twice the heart."_

Patrick's playing stopped right after the repeat, and Tyler smiled faintly. 

Jenna glanced back at Tyler. "Thoughts?" she asked quietly.

But Patrick heard and his eyes immediately focused on the newest in their group - the only one who'd never heard anything of his.

Tyler met Jenna's eyes before his eyes went to Patrick. "Cheeky," he offered. "But that's part of what made it so different, I guess. I've never heard anything like it before,"

"So...that's good?" Patrick asked warily.

"That's very good," Tyler said with a laugh.

This got the group back into their usual setting of laughter and jokes.

Jenna looked at Patrick, though, and spoke, her voice dead serious. "You've just gotten the highest praise Tyler could ever give to someone when it comes to music," she commented.

"Why's that?" Patrick asked curiously, and just like that, the group calmed again, all eyes focused on them.

Tyler was glaring a hole through Jenna.

Jenna grinned, glancing to Josh. "You should know where the CD is. Go get it from my car?"

Josh got up and disappeared as soon as he had her keys. He came back with a cd in a blank case and handed it to Jenna with the keys.

Tyler turned his glare on Josh. "Next time you stay over, you best sleep with one eye open," he warned coldly.

Jenna laughed. "Oh, you won't do anything. You like having someone to help you when you get fresh meat," she deadpanned before handing Patrick the CD. "These are Tyler's. He doesn't share at all, not like you just did. This CD was a gift to me last Christmas because I was bugging him for years about getting recordings of some of his stuff."

Patrick glanced at the CD before he looked at Tyler. "Is it alright?"

Tyler hesitated before he sighed. "I'd rather you not, but with what Jenna's doing, it's you play that or I have to actually share so...go ahead,"

Patrick took the CD and gave a faint smile.

Tyler shot another glare at Jenna before he went back to stabbing at his lunch.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this is Just One Yesterday


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning, Tyler came in looking slightly exhausted.

"You alright?" Josh asked in surprise.

Jenna laughed faintly. "He was up late working on something - anxiety habit," she offered.

Tyler threw her a deadly glare before he sat down against the wall.

Patrick arrived about then, headphones on and a portable CD player in hand.

"It's been a while since I've seen one of those," Josh remarked with a laugh.

Patrick pushed the headphones down right about then. "What?"

Josh glanced at the CD player in Patrick's hand.

Patrick shrugged. "I couldn't listen to it around my family, it'd be rude to share someone's music with someone else without permission," he replied with a shrug.

"Thanks for actually living by that," Tyler said absently, opening his eyes to glance at Patrick. "Since you've gotten to hear some of it....opinions?"

Patrick gave him a knowing smile as he sat down. "Different, for sure. But not in a bad way. There's just more hidden meanings than I've ever heard, and it surprised me to hear it," he offered. "They can be a bit dark, can't they?"

Tyler's expression changed right about then, changing from a neutral expression to a half smirk - something he didn't show the group often. "Of course they can! It happens when I let my demons out to play,"

"Ty," Jenna said immediately.

Tyler nodded, immediately letting his expression settle again.

"Why don't you share one of these one day?" Patrick asked softly after a while. "They're really good,"

This got a hum from Tyler.

After a moment, just when Patrick was about to apologize for suggesting it, Tyler spoke. "Not one of those. Next one I finish, though."

Jenna gave Tyler a surprised look before she smiled faintly.

Patrick grinned. "Alright!"

* * *

"Think we should be worried?" Josh asked at lunch while they were waiting on Tyler. 

Jenna shrugged. "He doesn't really do anything that we should worry about."

"You and me both know that's a lie," Josh deadpanned.

Jenna gave a faint laugh in response to this before she shrugged. "I don't know. His writing is always weird, I'm used to it. Maybe you guys should be worried but...I don't know."

"They might need to be worried," Tyler remarked as he joined them, immediately going to poking at his food. "You should know by now, Jenna."

"Any ideas, then?"

"The one I was working on last night," Tyler responded easily. "It isn't like my demons will let me sleep for a while, anyway,"

Jenna nodded. "Don't we usually let you take those moments out on the meat you get?" she asked after a moment.

Tyler nodded in agreement. "Kind of soothes the anxiety to have something so methodical to do, but my supplies are still good so..."

"Music,"

Josh listened with a faint smile as he ate.

After a moment, Tyler spoke again. "I think I'm going to do different versions of the song music-wise," he offered, glancing up at Jenna. "Do the usual keyboards and stuff for you, because you always want a recorded copy of these things and...do...ukulele here for everyone?"

Jenna smiled faintly at Tyler, glad he was thinking this through now while he had someone to bounce ideas off of.

* * *

The rest of the week, Tyler came in in various states of exhaustion. 

Jenna could tell when he'd had a rough night easily, and usually warned everyone from talking to him if he was having a rough time.

Friday when Tyler came in, he had a battered notebook with him.

Josh raised an eyebrow at Jenna when Tyler sat down against the wall and started writing again.

Jenna shook her head. "Long night, but he said he almost had it finished, just needed to go through and edit the wording a bit," she offered. "Then he has to do the music,"

"Shouldn't take long for what he wants to do for the group, right?" Patrick asked, giving Tyler a worried look. "He looks half dead,"

"I can still hear you," Tyler deadpanned, glancing up. "I'm fine, thanks for worrying,"

* * *

Tyler locked himself away over the weekend, and Monday when he joined them, he had his ukulele with him. 

"It's done?" Josh asked in surprise.

Tyler hummed in agreement, giving a wry grin. "Lunch," he told them before anyone asked.

The fact that he got to watch everyone else be on edge all day was nice, honestly. He was quick about eating before he moving to sit on the same table Patrick had used when he'd shared a song. "This is in no way the final music for it," he said as he got the ukulele out.

Jenna smiled faintly as she watched. She could see the small tics that Tyler had coming into play to show he was anxious - one hand rubbing across his throat absently as he closed the case for the ukulele, keeping the small instrument on his lap.

Once he looked up, he met her eyes and gave a quiet nod to a silent question before he started playing. He took a moment before he nodded to himself and sighed, starting over with his voice joining in this time.

Jenna glanced at the rest of the group - the rest of them were watching him.

Tyler glanced up and noticed this as well with a faint smile.

_"I just wanna stay in the sun where I find_

_I know it's hard sometimes_

_Pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind_

_I know it's hard sometimes._

_Yeah, I think about the end just way too much,_

_But it's fun to fantasize._

_On my enemies I wouldn't wish who I was,_

_But it's fun to fantasize,"_

Josh raised an eyebrow, glancing to Jenna to see her worrying her bottom lip as she listened. His eyes went back to Tyler after a moment. 

_""I'd die for you," that's easy to say_

_We have a list of people that we would take_

_A bullet for them, a bullet for you_

_A bullet for everybody in this room._

_But I don't seem to see many bullets coming through._

_Metaphorically, I'm the man,_

_But literally, I don't know what I'd do._

_"I'd live for you," that's hard to do,_

_even harder to say when you know it's not true,_

_Even harder to write when you know that tonight_

_There were people back home who tried talking to you_

_But then you ignored them still,_

_All these questions, they're for real_

_Like "Who would you live for?",_

_"Who would you die for?"_

_And "Would you ever kill?""_

Tyler glanced back up then to give a sage to to Jenna and Josh, both of whom gave him knowing looks and a half smile. Then chocolate eyes flickered to everyone else to see a range of emotions. 

Once he finished the song, he put the ukulele away.

Silence reigned over the group as he did. Once he looked back at them, Josh spoke up.

"I've decided I don't like your mind very much." Josh remarked. "I didn't want to think about that shit,"

Tyler gave him a knowing grin. "Oh, now I'm curious about your answers to those questions, Jish."

And just like that, they all settled into conversation about the questions Tyler had brought up.

Josh was the first to really answer. "I'm not sure if I'd kill someone," he offered with a shrug. "Maybe if the situation was one of those that made it necessary, but I'd have to give it more thought,"

A few others offered answers for that one as well, then suddenly Patrick spoke. "What about you, Tyler? You brought the questions up, what are your answers?"

"I'd kill someone, sure," Tyler said with a shrug. "Not like I have much need to right now, but I would, one hundred percent. Never someone who didn't deserve being killed, though."

Silence fell over the group as that sunk in, then Tyler laughed and moved on to the other questions.

"People I'd die for...my family, for sure. I'd never let someone hurt them, they mean too much to me."

Tyler let his voice fade out for a moment then.

Jenna gave him a worried look. "What about who you'd live for?"

Tyler glanced up to meet her eyes before they scanned the faces of his friends before he shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think I have anyone I'd live for right now, I'll let you know if that changes,"

Things settled after that. But it didn't escape anyone's notice that Tyler didn't talk or smile after that.

He bid them farewell shortly after school and got in Jenna's car.

The ride home was silent.

* * *

He didn't show up for school the rest of the week. 

On Friday, Josh gave Jenna a sad smile as she entered the band hall alone again. "He okay?"

Jenna shrugged. "He turned his phone off yesterday at noon and wouldn't answer the door this morning," she replied. "He should be fine, though."

* * *

At lunch, Jenna's phone went off and she immediately abandoned conversation and eating to answer, putting it on speaker. 

"Ty! You're on speaker. You okay?"

Tyler gave a shaky laugh from his end of the call. " _'m fine, Jen. Sorry for disappearing like I did.."_

"Don't apologize for that," Jenna said, voice cold. "What's wrong that you're calling me?"

Silence met her question for a long while before Tyler answered. " _Can we go hunting today? I need out, I feel like I'm suffocating, being choked to death,"_

Jenna winced at that before she sighed. "Yeah, of course. Want Josh to tag along?"

" _Okay."_

Then a dial tone.

Jenna sighed as her phone ended the call as well before she looked up at everyone else.

"He's already exhausted his supplies?" Patrick asked curiously.

Jenna nodded. "He tends to do that if he feels bad," she responded as she began to eat again. "Because he'll just lock himself away if he feels overwhelmed or something, and if he's alone and on a normal eating schedule, his supplies don't last. But at least hunting will calm him."

"Are you sure it's a good idea for him to hunt while he's a wreck?" Josh asked worriedly. "He nearly collapsed last time he went because he was panicky, what'll happen this time?"

Jenna shook her head. "I don't know. It's why I need you there with us. As good as Ty is, I don't think I want him alone, and I'm not good with blood or killing anything,"

Josh nodded in understanding.

* * *

 

The group sent well wishes with the two.

They promised to pass them to Tyler, then went through the habits of explaining to parents where they'd be and getting Jenna's car prepared to carry bodies. 

Once they got to Tyler's place, he came outside.

When he joined them in the car, Josh noted that his hands were a bit shaky, but he seemed okay other than that.

Tyler was quick to put music on and settle back.

Josh gave him a faint smile when chocolate eyes landed on him. "Ready Ty?"

Tyler nodded in agreement. "I'll assume Jenna is sending you with me?"

"Yeah," Josh said softly. "She's worried,"

Tyler nodded.

* * *

It was a silent ride out, and once Josh and Tyler had disappeared, Jenna got out of the car to pace worriedly. 

They were done rather quickly and headed back to Tyler's, falling into a normal routine.

"I'm glad you're alright, Ty." Josh said softly when Jenna left to take the trash off.

Tyler hummed softly, glancing over at Josh. "Thanks,"

Josh laughed, pulling Tyler into a hug. He felt the brunette tense up slightly, then relax and smiled faintly.


	8. Chapter 8

Cleaning blood up was probably one of Tyler's least favorite things in the world to do.

But having Josh there helping made it easier.

When Jenna came back to see the two freshly showered and working on getting blood out of clothes before it could stain, she gave a faint smile to the two and disappeared to take her own shower.

Tyler didn't bother to throw an upwards glance at this, but Josh did.

Once she'd joined them again, she spoke. "It's so calm,"

Tyler hummed in agreement.

* * *

Jenna kept an eye on Tyler - it was strange for him to be so comfortable after having such a struggle with his anxiety and doubt. 

But nothing really caught her attention until after they'd all settled for bed.

At exactly two in the morning, Tyler made a muffled whining noise in his sleep - just loud enough to rouse the two guests out of their sleep as well.

Jenna hummed almost silently in response, but watched as Josh immediately moved to sit next to Tyler, go about waking the brunette up.

She gave a faint smile when Tyler shot up in alarm the second it processed that someone was trying to wake him - some things never changed.

Tyler blinked his eyes open blearily, looking every bit as shaken as Jenna had expected he would after a nightmare.

Jenna went to ask if he was alright, but instead watched as the boy let Josh pull him into a hug, letting out a shaky breath in response.

Josh met her eyes in concern and she gave a faint smile, shaking her head.

* * *

Come morning, Jenna woke to see Josh and Tyler both still asleep, the brunette curled up into Josh's side with his head resting just below the blue haired boy's shoulder. 

She shook her head, but went about getting ready for the day - including making breakfast - before waking the boys up.

Tyler seemed content to sleep, so she rolled her eyes and nudged Josh's leg with her foot.

Josh hummed softly, honey eyes opening to find her before he gave a faint smile in response to the awakening.

"Wake Ty and get ready,"

Josh nodded in agreement, shifting slightly to glance at the boy asleep on him before he blinked. He shook his head despite himself, smiling, and moved to wake Tyler.

"'m up," Tyler grumbled, moving to let Josh get up. He laid there staring at the ceiling for a moment to let his mind catch up before he shot up and disappeared to go get ready.

Jenna stared after him in surprise before returning to her breakfast.

"I won't ask," Josh grumbled, slowly going about getting ready as well.

* * *

Tyler seemed less enthusiastic about going to school than he ever had, Jenna noticed. 

Josh didn't seem bothered and held easy conversation until first hour.

Of course, Patrick had also noticed Tyler's distance, and brought it up in first hour.

"What's going on with you?"

Tyler hummed, glancing up to meet worried blue-grey eyes. "Nothing. Thinking."

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "About? Those questions or...?"

"Sort of," Tyler admitted, then blocked him out.

* * *

Lunch was, in and of itself, an event. 

Tyler kept quiet the entire time, listening to conversations half heartedly.

At least, until Jenna spoke up. "Come on, Ty. This isn't like you,"

Tyler glanced up at her before he gave a wry smile. "What, Jenna?"

"Why are you so quiet? You have been all day,"

Tyler shrugged. "Just thinking,"

Patrick gave him a look right about then, but they let him return to his food.

* * *

"He let you get close to him," Jenna said, looking at Josh after Tyler had disappeared to take his tray and head back to his class early. 

Josh blinked before he shrugged. "I guess?"

Jenna gave him a steady look. "No, Josh. This isn't an 'I guess' thing. How did you convince him to let you get close?"

Everyone was quiet by that point, and Josh shrugged again.

"I don't know. I didn't realize it was a big deal."

Jenna gave him an amused smile before shaking her head. "You're lucky he didn't decide to kill you,"

"Who, me? He wouldn't kill me!" Josh said with a cheeky grin to the blond.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Ty! You're driving us home today!"

Tyler gave Jenna a wary look at the end of the day before he nodded in agreement.

"I thought he couldn't," Patrick remarked as the entire group came to a stop where Tyler was standing leaning against Jenna's car.

"He knows how," Jenna responded with a shrug, tossing Tyler the keys.

The brunette managed to catch them, even if he did fumble with them for a second before doing so. "I just don't,"

"Why's that?"

Jenna gave Tyler a worried look, but Tyler was watching Josh, who was waiting on an answer.

Tyler held Josh's gaze for a long while before he gave a half smile and spoke. "Guess you'll see, won't you? You rode with us today,"

Josh nodded in agreement with that.

"But really, why don't you drive if you can?" Patrick asked as things settled.

Tyler hummed in response. "Maybe I'll explain some other time,"

Jenna gave Josh an easy, reassuring smile as they got ready to leave.

But before the car was even cranked, Tyler was already drumming worriedly on the steering wheel.

Everyone else was already leaving as well.

Josh watched Tyler's movements before he spoke. "You're gonna be okay?"

"Yep. Taking you home first?"

Josh nodded in agreement. "My mom wanted to invite you to dinner, by the way, both of you,"

"That's nice of her," Jenna said with a smile. "I'll ask my parents, okay? If they agree, we'll come back,"

Josh nodded, and almost cursed when Tyler pulled onto the main road leading away from the school.

"Sorry," Tyler said with a quiet laugh.

"Stay on the road," Jenna said belatedly with a wry smile. "Don't go on the sidewalks. Do you want music playing?"

"Don't,"

Josh blinked in surprise when Tyler grabbed Jenna's wrist when she reached for the radio.

Jenna nodded, letting her hand fall to rest in her lap as Tyler's returned to the steering wheel.

"Is...he okay?" Josh asked quietly.

Jenna glanced back at him. "He's always like this if he's driving," she responded. "I wanted him to relearn, because I thought maybe..."

"You're forcing me behind the wheel of your car to reteach me," Tyler cut across her, giving an amused smile as he drove.

They lapsed into silence, and it was comfortable. Josh relaxed after a few moments, a sense of safety falling over him.

And with the silence came Tyler drumming on the wheel again.

Jenna watched him carefully out of the corner of her eyes.

When she saw his fingers tighten around the wheel, she spoke. "Ty," she said warningly. "Relax. You can't tense up like this,"

Tyler hummed, relaxing his grip again, but Jenna could hear him murmuring under his breath the entire time he did.

Josh gave a wary look to them before his gaze returned to the window.

They went on like this until they got to Josh's place, and once they'd stopped, Jenna spoke. "Yeah, I'll drive the rest of the time," she said.

Josh watched in amusement as Tyler immediately shot himself from the car.

They all got out, Josh going to drop his stuff off in his room.

When he got back, Tyler was sitting on the hood of the car with Jenna leaning next to him.

"Like...you know how much I used to just...drive, back when things got really bad," Tyler was saying as Josh joined them.

Jenna nodded in agreement with this. "I know. Which is why I'm doing this. It helped,"

Tyler gave a frustrated groan. "No, it didn't, Jen. It forced me to sit there and face everything. It didn't _help!_ I can't do silence with my thoughts,"

"Then turn some music on when you're driving," Josh commented with a shrug.

Tyler glanced at him before shaking his head. "I can't. Because it just feeds the ideas,"

"Last time he tried, I had to have my mom drive me to go get him at two thirty in the morning."

Josh nodded in understanding. "So why make him relearn to drive?"

Tyler sighed. "She's just trying to get me to where I can stand being on my own,"

"It's nothing to do with driving. It's more about him dealing with shit,"

Josh hummed in response to this. Then he smiled. "We gonna go check in with your parents, Jenna?"

"Yeah, let's go,"

Tyler was glad to get in the passenger seat, and Josh almost laughed at how much he relaxed.


	10. Chapter 10

They wound up dropping Tyler off at home so he could drop his stuff off and calm down a bit while they spoke to Jenna's parents.

When they got there, Tyler was shut up in his room, playing something on the keyboard he had hooked up in there.

Jenna heard it as soon as they entered the house and smiled faintly, disappearing to Tyler's room.

Josh hesitated before following, leaning against the doorway whereas Jenna moved to sit down on Tyler's bed.

Tyler barely spared them a glance as he played. But after a moment, he stopped playing and spoke. "I'm assuming you're ready to go?"

Jenna gave him a knowing smile. "You were playing something," she pointed out. "What was it?"

Tyler hummed in answer before he sighed. "It's just...."

"New," Jenna finished for him, giving him a look. "Let us hear it, please?"

Tyler glanced to Josh curiously.

Josh nodded, moving to sit on the floor to watch Tyler with a fond smile.

"Fine," Tyler grumbled.

Jenna gave a pleased sound in response as Tyler settled down and started playing again.

Tyler gave a wry smile as he started singing.

Josh blinked in surprise before he grinned - this was different than the one Tyler had shared with everyone.

" _Sometimes we will die and sometimes we will fly away. Either way you're by my side until my dying days. And if I'm not there and I'm far away, I said, 'Don't be afraid'. I said, 'Don't be afraid. We're going home.'"_

Jenna's eyes lit up as she listened. She'd been there when Tyler had started this song. 

Tyler glanced up with an easy smile, eyes shining.

" _So the hearse ran out of gas, a passenger person grabbed a map and the driver inside it contrived a new route to save the past and checked his watch and grabbed a cab."_

Josh glanced between Tyler and Jenna curiously, slightly amused by the way Jenna was watching Tyler with barely concealed excitement. 

Tyler himself had a small smile showing as he sang, and Josh had to admit he was impressed by the emotion Tyler was feeding into the words.

" _There were three men up front, all I saw were backs of heads, and then I asked, 'Am I alive and well or am I dreaming dead?' And then one turned around to say, 'We're driving toward the morning, son, where all your blood is washed away and all you did will be undone,'"_

As soon as Tyler's playing had stopped, Jenna spoke. "You finished it?!"

Tyler laughed in response. "Of course I finished it,"

Josh raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "I thought you said it was a new one?" he asked curiously.

Tyler glanced at him, eyes shining in amusement he didn't dare put out in the open air. "Well...it is in terms of I just finished the lyrics over the last few weeks."

Josh nodded in understanding before he smiled faintly. "Well, it was wonderful,"

"Thanks. Now tell me, I don't have to change for this dinner right? My jeans and stuff is fine?"

Jenna rolled her eyes, getting up and going to Tyler's closet, settling into going through it.

Tyler groaned, but settled on putting his keyboard out of the way and moving to join Josh on the floor. He tripped over some of the notebooks in his floor, but managed to get there without causing any harm to himself or the other two.

"Honestly, Jenna, he's fine dressed as he is," Josh said in amusement as he watched Jenna.

"No he isn't," Jenna deadpanned. After a moment, she made an amused sound. "You actually kept this, Ty?"

Tyler frowned, but it changed into a small smile when Jenna pulled out what Josh thought was some sort of kimono and threw it to Tyler. "Oh, this? Yeah, I kept it. It's actually really comfortable,"

"Then you're wearing it." Jenna said with an easy smile. "Put it on and let's go,"

Tyler sighed, but did as he'd been told as he stood.

He glanced at Josh before he gave an amused grin. "You able to get up on your own?"

Josh pushed himself up, and within the next few moments, the three were on their way back to Josh's.

* * *

It didn't escape anyone's notice that Tyler played with the sleeves of the flowered kimono he was wearing over his shirt anxiously as he entered the Dun house. 

Josh shook his head in amusement at Tyler. "Honestly, it's fine, Ty. They don't bite,"

"No, but I do. Don't tempt me," Tyler shot back, giving an easy, teasing smile to Josh.

Jenna laughed at the two just as Josh's mom came into view.

"Oh, hi! I guess this means that it was a yes on dinner?"

Josh nodded in agreement.

Tyler gave her a bright smile. "It was nice of you to invite us for dinner, Mrs. Dun."

Josh shook his head and looked to Jenna as Tyler started talking.

"Yeah, he'll be just fine," Jenna remarked with a knowing smile of her own.

Tyler wound up exploring the house until dinner was ready - Josh stayed in a constant state of amused until they all settled in his room.

"It's a lot neater than I was expecting," Tyler commented when he glanced around Josh's room.

Josh shrugged in response, plopping down on his bed. "My drums aren't set up or it'd be a bit more crowded in here,"

* * *

Dinner was when Tyler's anxiety kicked in the worst. 

As soon as they had food and were sat down, Tyler blinked, hesitating before he picked up his fork.

Jenna watched this before she bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Honestly, Tyler. It's just like when you have dinner with your family, or with mine," she remarked.

A few amused looks were shared as Tyler glared at Jenna, but he nodded and settled into his food easily after that.

Josh bit back a smile when he heard Tyler's almost silent hum of surprise after he started eating. He shot a look to Jenna, who was also keeping an eye on Tyler.

The brunette managed to swallow what he had in his mouth before he shot a grin to Mrs. Dun.

"Knew we'd find someone who's cooking Ty enjoyed," Jenna said with a laugh.

"Don't think I won't stab you with this fork," Tyler warned, giving her a look.

"I take it he's a picky eater?" Mr. Dun asked curiously.

Josh snorted at this, but nodded. "You could say that."

Tyler said nothing, letting them enjoy the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Jenna kept a careful eye on her best friend over the next month.

If Tyler noticed, he never said anything to her about it.

Patrick, however, did.

"So...why are you watching him so closely?"

Jenna seemed surprised, but glanced over at Patrick with a shrug. "He isn't usually this...friendly," she offered, nodding to Josh and Tyler where they were talking over an open notebook. "But besides being close with Josh, _nothing_ has changed and it's weird,"

Patrick gave her an amused look. "I think you're reading into this a bit too much," he commented. "If it's really something worth this level of scrutiny, then you'll notice it eventually. When you aren't trying to find it,"

Jenna gave an understanding smile and nodded.

Tyler glanced up right about then and spoke to Jenna. "Can you _please_ tell this idiot to let me write without asking questions?"

Jenna gave an amused smile. "Depends, what are you writing?"

Tyler scowled at her before he spoke. "A new song," he offered with a shrug. "I have a fucking line stuck in my head and I want it gone, but I can't write if he keeps pestering me,"

Josh pouted at Tyler. "I'm just curious about what he's gonna do with the music,"

Jenna rolled her eyes at this, but spoke. "Let him finish writing it first. Then you can ask as many questions as you'd like,"

Josh nodded in agreement.

Tyler immediately went back to writing, but Jenna spoke again.

"Oh no, don't think I'm done with you yet,"

Tyler glanced back up at her warily. "Yes?"

Jenna smiled fondly at the boy. "What's the song this time?"

Silence fell over the table, and Tyler threw a glance at the others before he looked back down and shook his head. "Personal," he offered, closing the notebook with his pencil inside it before gathering his things and disappearing.

Jenna sighed, but let him go.

"Where's he off to?" Pete asked curiously.

"To finish writing what he can while he's here,"

* * *

Jenna didn't bring it up later when she drove Tyler home, and Tyler didn't offer information. 

Right as she pulled up to the brunette boy's house, she spoke. "Are you going to share the song when it's done?"

Tyler hesitated before he shrugged. "Maybe,"

"Is this going to be one of those that could lead to regret?"

Tyler said nothing, just opened the door. He hesitated before he got out of the car, then sighed. "It could ruin everything I've built so carefully," he offered, then got out of the car and dashed inside.

Jenna watched him go before sighing and heading home.

* * *

It only took two days for Tyler to finish the lyrics to his liking - those two days, he avoided talking to most of the group. 

But once they were finished, he handed the notebook - open to the page - to Jenna at lunch and gave her a small smile. "Don't spare my feelings," he told her before settling into his food.

Josh seemed surprised, but spoke. "It's done?"

"The lyrics are," Tyler answered.

He heard Jenna's quiet hiss as she read and glanced back up at her to see her giving him a look like he was crazy.

"You know what I'm going to say about this?" Jenna asked curiously.

Tyler shook his head, motioning for her to continue.

Jenna gave him a dark look, but spoke anyway. "I think you're fucking insane, Tyler." she said, tone unamused. "It's like the rest of yours in so many ways, but this one..."

Tyler took the notebook back with a nod.

Patrick watched this with a small smile, but said nothing.

"So when are you going to share it?" Jenna asked after a moment, eyes sparkling mischievously.

Tyler flinched at this, but there was no way to avoid the topic, he knew. "Once I finish the music. But I'm doing this on my turf, not here."

"Wait...sharing?" Patrick asked with a smile.

Tyler nodded, keeping his eyes on his food. "It was always meant to be shared,"

* * *

Josh could say he didn't like Tyler's anxiety much, but it'd be a sickening understatement. 

It took until the weekend for Tyler to let them know that the song was done and he was ready to share, and by the time everyone had showed up at his house, his hands were shaking.

Josh almost laughed when one of Tyler's neighbors stopped by to check that everything was okay.

Tyler gave a huff when he joined everyone else, plopping down on the floor.

Patrick raised an eyebrow at the boy, who only shook his head.

"I don't want to do this if it's going to be met with an immediate reaction. I don't want to lose friends over something stupid," he said, eyes flickering between Patrick, Pete, and Brendon.

"That's fine," Patrick offered softly, getting nods from the other two.

Tyler nodded, getting up and disappearing, bringing his keyboard into the living room from his bedroom. Jenna helped him set it up, giving him an amused smile.

"Do me a favor, Ty?" she said softly, trying to keep her voice quiet enough that none of the others heard her.

Tyler threw a wary look to the other four before his eyes met her's. "What is it?"

"When this is all said and done, tell them everything."

Tyler watched her go back to her seat in surprise before he fixed the sound on his keyboard, scratching at the side of is neck as he did.

Josh recognized the movement for what it was and sighed silently, but didn't remark, just threw a look to Jenna, who shook her head.

"Last chance to back out," Tyler offered, glancing up at the three who didn't know anything about him.

"No way in hell," Brendon remarked with a grin.

Tyler gave an amused smile to himself before he settled himself on his stool and nodded, letting his playing start without hesitation immediately after.

Josh seemed surprised to hear the music, but smiled in response to it. Once the lyrics started, though, that smile was gone.

_"I can't take them on my own, my own. I'm not the one you know, you know."_

Tyler let his eyes flicker up from the keys as he finished the first bit, noticing Josh giving him a look like he was insane. He smiled faintly at that, but it faded when he saw Patrick's thoughtful look. He knew he'd be explaining quite a bit more than he thought after this was over.

" _Don't wanna call you in the night time, don't wanna give you all my pieces, don't wanna hand you all my trouble, don't wanna give you all my demons. You'll have to watch me struggle from several rooms away, but tonight, I'll need you to stay."_

Even Jenna seemed slightly surprised by the end of it - he knew that she hadn't expected him to go anywhere near screaming, and admittedly he almost regretted it when he felt the affects on his throat, but said nothing as he put the keyboard and stool back in his room, leaving the others sitting in silence. 

Once he was back and sitting cross legged in front of everyone, he looked down, playing with his hands absently.

"Tyler?"

Tyler glanced up at Patrick's weary voice.

"Question you've presented to us before, I'll repeat it to you. Would you ever kill someone?" he asked, giving the boy an amused look.

Tyler held his gaze before he glanced down and spoke. "Yes," he said, keeping his voice void of emotion.

" _Have_ you killed someone?" Patrick asked after a long moment of silent.

Tyler glanced over at Jenna, who gave him a look that prompted him into speaking. "Are you going to call the police on me if I have?"

"Depends,"

Tyler gave an amused smile, glancing up at Patrick. "I think you already know the answer to the question," he commented.

"For those of us who don't read minds," Pete started, looking between them. "Can you maybe answer?"

Tyler shrugged. "I have. Never someone who didn't deserve it,"

Silence fell over the group, and Tyler watched their expressions.

Brendon seemed slightly conflicted, but it took him a bit before he could spoke. "What do you mean, deserve it?"

"I don't kill people who are innocent, who do what they can to survive. Just people who like to abuse those that they deem less important than themselves." Tyler offered, giving a calm smile to them.

Jenna watched this before she got up and headed into the kitchen, coming back with water bottles for everyone. She gave a fond smile to Brendon as she handed him some water. "Does it bother you?"

Brendon shrugged. "Not really," he admitted. "Just...surprised me,"

But Tyler could hear his voice shaking and looked down. "I didn't tell you guys because I know how people react to news that someone they know has blood on their hands. I don't want to lose friends over it, and I don't want anyone to be afraid of me,"

Josh gave an amused smile before he spoke up. "Have you ever gotten caught?"

Tyler gave him a surprised look before shaking his head. "Nope." he offered, then gave Josh a long look. "Do you think I'd be sitting here if I had been?"

Josh shrugged.

* * *

Tyler gave them plenty of time to ask questions and adjust to the new bit of information they had on Tyler. 

Of course, the next thing that Patrick seemed to realize moved the conversation right along. "Alright, so you've killed someone. What did you do with their body?"

Silence fell over the group again and Tyler bit the inside of his lip as he held Patrick's gaze again before he gave an amused smile, laughing quietly. "Why don't you go follow a hunch?"

Patrick gave him a wary look before he threw a glance around the immediate area. After a long moment, his eyes widened and he looked at Tyler. "Please tell me you don't..."

Tyler said nothing, so the dirty blond haired boy got up and headed into the kitchen warily.

He watched Patrick before glancing over at Jenna.

"Oh god, Tyler..." Patrick mumbled, leaning in the kitchen doorway to stare at the brunette boy. "Why?"

"First time was an accident, so I panicked and just acted on instinct," Tyler offered. "Guy's family sure seemed to enjoy it,"

That was enough that Pete and Brendon caught on.

Brendon looked slightly sick, but said nothing, just sipped at his water.

"Honestly," Jenna commented dryly. "You've all had his food,"

"Wasn't bad, was it?" Tyler asked, eyes shining in dark amusement.

Patrick sighed, moving back to his seat. "Anything else we don't know?"

"Well..." Tyler started, throwing a doubtful look over at Jenna.

"You tell them or I will," Jenna pointed out. "And considering it's the last big secret of yours, I think you'd rather tell them,"

Josh frowned. "Wait, hold up. There's more?"

Tyler looked at Josh before he laughed. "What, you thought you knew everything?"

"You _knew_ _?!"_ Patrick asked in surprise, rounding on Josh.

"Oh, what the hell do you think I was hunting that I could put in the trunk of Jenna's tiny ass car?" Tyler countered.

Pete gave a soft laugh. "Good point," he offered warily.

"Okay, so what's the last thing?" Josh asked, watching Tyler.

Tyler hesitated, and Jenna watched as his anxiety habits started showing up. "I...uh.." he trailed off, resting a hand on his throat absently, catching Josh's attention.

He frowned, then went back through what he knew about Tyler.

Tyler spoke before he could try to figure it out himself. "You've all seen me anxious - besides today." he offered, giving a small smile. "but uh...when I was little, my parents had me in therapy, 'cause my coping mechanisms sort of created a different personality in my head. He's still there, I just don't let him out to play anymore like I used to,"

"You know, sadly, that's the most normal bit of information we've learned about you today. You have a second personality, cool. That's a lot more normal than the fact that you're a fucking _cannibalistic serial killer._ " Patrick hissed, but his eyes were light and it made Tyler relax a bit.

* * *

 

Overall, as Tyler laid awake that night, he had to admit that it had gone over pretty well.

At least, it could've gone a lot worse.


End file.
